


Return to Markiplier Manor

by mialuv889



Category: Markiplier-fandom, WKM-Fandom, youtube-Fandom
Genre: F!District Attorney, F/M, Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 23:32:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16565222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mialuv889/pseuds/mialuv889
Summary: He'd been half through his second drink at his favorite bar when she'd approached him. He'd almost dismissed her until she mentioned the manor. That should've been the first and only clue he needed to leave and not look back. But something about her called to him. It was only confirmed to him when she touched his hand. Benjamin wasn't supposed to be here, but she was.Miss Roberts was expected.





	Return to Markiplier Manor

Even dark and abandoned as it was, Markiplier Manor was an imposing sight to behold. Mia sighed, drinking it in. Stories and rumors about the sprawling manor floated around even before she moved to the area. Tales of curses and haunting were the most frequent form of gossip she heard when she started to research the manor.

In her experience, stigma and superstitions were frequently attached to such mysterious places. In most cases, people’s imaginations tended to run away with them when confronted with the unknown.

Mia considered herself an intellectual and dissuaded by old wives’ tales. She turned her gaze from the manor and glanced back at the man standing behind her. Tall as he was, he was also impeccably dressed. A drastic contrast to the rough growth of beard framing his face and messy curls falling over his ears and nearly in his eyes.

He looked like a man who had given up caring. The fact that she’d found him sitting off by himself in the bar, drinking away his pain, spoke volumes about his character. And she wondered how much of it was tied to this very manor.

“You ready, Ben?” she asked.

He hadn’t been very forthcoming about his story, and was reluctant about letting her explore the abandoned building. She still wasn’t sure what it was that had prompted him to agree to her request, but she wasn’t the kind of person to question when an opportunity presented itself. Especially when she’d spent the last four months looking for a way in.

His eyes shifted from the keys in his hand, to the manor looming on the hillside just beyond the chained gates, barring their entry.

“I-I’m not sure if this is the best idea…” His voice trailed off, his body language alluding to the things he had yet to speak of.

Mia sighed, shifting from one foot to the other as she reigned in her enthusiasm. “It’s fine if you want to stay here.”

He gulped visibly, his eyes flitting back and forth between her and the manor as he considered his options. “If you’re sure you’ll be okay…”

His hesitation spoke volumes to her. She reached out and covered his hand with hers. An audible gasp passed through his lips as he looked up at her in shock. Disbelief veiled his eyes for a moment, then melted into grief before that too faded away.

He nodded his head and let the keys pass from his hands to hers.

“I’ll wait for you here. It’s the least I can do.”

Mia nodded her head and turned towards the gates, steel chain weighing down the middle where the two sides met. She inserted the key and twisted until she heard the heavy click and felt the padlock go slack. The sound of steel grating on iron was loud in the near empty darkness around them.

Her ears prickled with the noise of the gates as they creaked open. Then there was silence. She glanced back at Ben and nodded her head before slowly making her way towards the manor.

  
***

  
Benjamin watched the young lady as she strode with purpose towards Markiplier Manor. He sighed, sliding his hands into his pockets and leaned against his car as his eyes scanned the imposing building. How many years had it been since he’d been here? He couldn’t rightly remember. No. The truth was he didn’t want to remember.

He drew in a deep breath, steadying his nerves. He’d been half through his second drink at his favorite bar when she’d approached him. He’d almost dismissed her until she mentioned the manor. That should’ve been the first and only clue he needed to leave and not look back. But something about her called to him.

He agreed to show her the manor. Half hoping she’d take one look at the place and decide it was as bad an idea as he knew it to be. Instead, it had been the opposite. The fear and apprehension he’d been expecting were nowhere to be seen. Only the light of awe and intrigue. He’d seen that look before.

It was only confirmed to him when she touched his hand and he saw her. The chin length red hair and vibrant green eyes overlaid Mia’s own. He understood in that moment. Benjamin wasn’t supposed to be here, but she was.

Miss Roberts was expected.

  
***

  
The silence was heavy, the air thick as she made her way up the stone driveway leading to the front door. The wind picked up half-way there. The sound of whispers tickling her ears. As soon as she stepped up onto the front porch she heard it. The voice was faint. Echoing around her.

_“Ah, bully! Here I thought I was going to be the last guest to arrive.”_

Confused, she glanced around, expecting to see someone, but saw nothing.

_“My friends call me the Colonel.”_ The air before the door shimmered and a man appeared wearing what appeared to be a turn of the century safari uniform. He bowed deeply as he continued to introduce himself. _“You are welcomed to do the same should it please you. But, uh, after you!”_

Confused, Mia frowned as she stepped past him and approached the door, only to have it swing open. A younger version of Ben greeted her, his beard gone and his hair neatly trimmed back, off his ears and away from his eyes. His clothes pristine and well kept. Like a proper butler.

_“Ah! Bonjour!” He exclaimed. “Welcome to Markiplier Manor. Your invitation please."_


End file.
